


Duke and Duchess

by MetisLeigh



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Feral Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mating season is here!, Mumriks are basically cats, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetisLeigh/pseuds/MetisLeigh
Summary: Snufkin is the only mumrik Moomin had ever met and as far as he knows, the only one that has visited MoominValley.  That all changes one spring afternoon when a young female mumrik in heat arrives.  Snufkin starts acting very, very strange, spending most of his time in his tent with his new female acquaintance and the valley finds itself with a sudden influx of mumrik visitors, all male, and all wanting to pick a fight.  Moomin watches in hopeless confusion.  What is going on?  Why is his best friend acting so weird, distant, and feral?  Why do all these other mumriks want to fight him and, as Snufkin grows wilder with each passing day, is there a chance the mumrik will turn on his best friend too?





	Duke and Duchess

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of headcanon involving Mumrik nature here. Don't take it too seriously.

Perfect. Everything was just perfect.

Moomin’s spring had started off in the best way possible. He woke on the first day to a melody drifting through is bedroom window. He bounded out of bed, ignoring his body’s stiffness at having been asleep for months, and opened his window to a wondrous image of the valley morning. Golden sunlight bathed the mountains and meadows. It sparkled on the surface of the river by his house, and sitting upon the bridge over that river, was the green clad mumrik responsible for the tune that slowly woke the world around him.

A more perfect start to spring would be impossible.

And so, the weeks passed, days of exploration, storytelling, and new spring tunes blending flawlessly into one another. This day’s afternoon found the friends huddled together on a grassy hill overshadowed by Lonely Mountain’s peek. They’d just finished a picnic lunch, courtesy of Moominmama of course, Sniff and Little My all too happy to eat their fair share. With full bellies the friends decided to settle quietly for the next hour or so, with Snorkmaiden picking flowers in the meadow while the others napped lightly.

Well, some more lightly than others.

The way Sniff and Little My snored one would think they were sawing down every tree in the valley.  
Moomin and Snufkin sought refuge from the noise on the other side of the hill. The mumrik had already succumbed to slumber, hands tucked behind his head and brim of his hat pulled over his eyes, as he snored quietly. No, not snoring, Moomin realized. He was purring.

He sometimes forgot his friend could do that. Such fascinating creatures, these mumriks were. Composed yet skittish. Sophisticated yet wild. Polite yet rebellious. Truly these creatures were two sides of the same coin. Or at least Snufkin was. He was the only mumrik Moomin had ever known, so it was hard to say which characteristics were attributed to his species and which were uniquely his own.

His father had mentioned traveling with a mumrik during his own youth. Apparently the two were quite alike. It seemed a shame that no other mumriks ventured this far north to visit the valley. As much as Moomin liked the one slumbering beside him, meeting others of Snufkin’s kind would be fun. They certainly seemed like they would never turn down a good adventure.

Or a good nap for that matter.

The purring beside him and the heavy lunch were finally setting in and his eyes were becoming very heavy. Moomin yawned, laying himself down in the grass and folding his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, ready for sleep to claim him.  
Claim him it would have, had it not been for Snufkin bolting upright with a gasp. The sudden movement startled Moomin into a sitting position as well and he peered at his friend. “Snufkin? What’s wrong?” he asked. Did he have a bad dream? It certainly looked it, as the mumrik was looking about frantically with wide eyes. Snufkin didn’t answer and instead rose to his feet, sniffing the air insistently. 

Moomin was confused. 

_Very_ confused.

He apparently wasn’t the only one, as Snorkmaiden abandoned her flower picking to approach the hill. “Moomin, what in the world is he doing?”

“I have no idea.” He said, watching his friend ascend the hill, still sniffing the air around him. “Do you smell anything?”

“Nothing unusual.” 

“Snufkin, what is it? What do you smell?”

A quick glance over the shoulder was the only response the troll got as the mumrik resumed honing in on whatever his nose had picked up, tail whipping about in agitation. 

“Do you think there’s a fire somewhere?” Snorkmaiden asked.

“I don’t think so.” Moomin replied. “We would’ve smelled it too and I don’t see any smoke.”

The two shared a glance before turning their attention back to their friend. Snufkin certainly had his own ways about him and this wouldn’t have been the first time he’d done something that left Moomin’s head spinning, but this was on a new level. His friend looked much like a puppy trying to find a hidden treat, contrasting greatly to the mumrik that shared tales of his adventures and wisdom over lunch. 

What in the world was Snufkin _doing_? 

Moomin was about to walk over to him, grab his shoulders and shake him until he snapped out of whatever trance he was under. He knew Snufkin wouldn’t like that, but this was not normal. Surely there was a spell upon him, some sort of trickery a witch had cast for her own amusement, and Moomin wouldn’t allow his friend to be taken advantage of. He had to break him free.

He never got the chance to try.

Snufkin perked up, freezing in place for a brief moment as his gaze snapped to forest. He sniffed the air one last time before bounding towards the trees with lightning speed.

“Snufkin!?”

The ruckus finally woke Sniff and Little My, who sat up in time to see Snufkin racing through the fields as if his life depended on it. “Where’s he going so fast?” Sniff asked.

“I don’t know, but we have to stop him! He’s not acting normal at all!” Moomin said, rushing after his friend. It was hopeless to try and catch up to him. Snufkin was easily the fastest runner of the group and despite the big meal, he wasn’t the least bit encumbered by it. The same could not be said for the rest of his friends who were huffing after him and losing ground by the second. 

“We’re never going to catch up to him!” Little My said.

“Then we’ll follow him! Wherever he’s going, he could be in trouble!” Moomin hollered, determined to catch up to his friend. Whatever spell the mumrik was under, he was going to snatch him out of it with his own two paws if he must. 

_‘Snufkin, what in the world’s gotten into you?’_  
\-----

Snufkin sprinted through the woods, ducking, weaving, and jumping with dexterity that would make any feline envious. Pure desire boiled in his belly and propelled his legs to run as though a dire bear were tailing him. His blood felt as though it were on fire. He panted though he was far from out of breath from the run. Not even in his most dreadful nightmares did he will his body to run as fast as he did now. 

He knew what was awaiting him.

He needed it.

Needed it more than anything.

He never would’ve imagined the power this call had over him. He knew this day would come eventually. A mere passing thought on occasion during his travels or when settling in to sleep under a starlit sky. He knew the draw would be difficult, if not impossible, to resist.

He didn’t expect it to fill him with such desperation, as though he were grasping for a cold pitcher of water after spending days in an unforgiving desert.

But now, he didn’t care.

Now, he would quench his thirst.

Only death would stop him.

He finally reached a clearing in the woods. There he saw her, laying on her side upon a rock under a beam of light that broke through the canopy above. He skidded to a halt on the grass, tail lashing wildly behind him as she lifted her head to peer at him. She was no older than him, raven black hair tied into a messy ponytail and dress hanging loosely around her body. Her green eyes met with his auburn ones and she smiled, panting and shining with a light sheen of sweat despite not engaging in a wild sprint as he had. 

No, she clearly had taken her time in choosing this spot, her travel pack propped at the base of the rock and her resting pose carefully considered before releasing her pheromones. Her tail flicked playfully. She was not expecting her call to be answered so quickly, but that was just fine by her. She never broke eye contact with Snufkin even as she rested her head on her arms, nodding to beckon him closer. 

Despite the invitation and his body’s desire to close the distance as quickly as possible, Snufkin approached cautiously, eyes darting along the tree line and claws ready to unsheathe at the slightest provocation. It wasn’t until he was finally beside the rock, without as much as a rustle from the tree line, did he finally untense. Now he had something more important to focus on. 

She was still panting, head resting in her folded arms as she looked up at him. Her tail brushed his leg, rousing her dress just enough for Snufkin to see there was nothing on underneath. 

He couldn’t wait any longer.

He quickly undid his belt buckle and mounted her from behind. He smelled her neck as his hands moved under her dress. He got into position, biting the back of her neck as he began.

\------

If he wasn’t covered in sweat from the run, he certainly was now.

He tenderly licked the back of her neck, lapping up the small trickle of blood as he finished. He felt her body shudder against his as she sighed contently. He gave a satisfied hum as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. Both of them were purring madly which was more than enough to tell Snufkin he’d done well. He slowly and gently dismounted, still nuzzling her. 

“What’s your name?” he whispered.

“Bramble. And yours?”

“Snufkin.”

“Snufkin? I think I’ve heard of you.” She mused. “Ah, yes, I’ve seen your wanted posters in a few towns to the south. To think, my first mate is the one known for stirring up trouble.”

“Only to those deserving of it.” He interjected but was smiling in spite of himself. Bramble giggled as she met his eyes again, this time her expression softening from pure lust to genuine adoration. Rebellion against unneeded authority was a respectable trait among mumriks after all. 

He stood up, taking her hand and helping her into a sitting position. Bramble brushed a lock of sweat soaked hair behind her ear before standing to reach for her travel pack. “Shall we, then?”

Snufkin nodded and took her by his arm, leading her from the clearing into the worn path he’d neglected to take in his mad dash. His nerves started to stir as they walked. Though he was no longer driven by passionate lust, he wanted nothing more than to get Bramble safely to his tent as quickly as possible. Taking the path was an invitation for unwanted encounters. However, his wild sprint and love making had taken quite a bit out of him and he knew he’d need to save his strength to protect her if necessary, so easy walking path it was. 

Still, it left him unnerved and his tail fluffed up in agitation. His claws were at the ready to spring out at even the tiniest rustle from the bushes. A more rational part of his mind thought he was being ridiculous. If any other males were in the area they would’ve shown up by now. The only ones he’d encounter would be denizens of the valley enjoying a walk in the woods. There was no threat to his mate. At least not at the moment.

Still . . . .

“Snufkin? Snufkin, is that you?”

His body fell into a half crouch, reared back and ready to launch with raised hackles. A feral growl rumbled in his chest before he could stop it, but at least he was able to quell it before it became loud enough for his friends to hear. There was no time to correct his posture, however, and as his friends rounded the corner, they saw the mumrik stood protectively in front of a girl they’d never seen before, claws out, tail lashing, and eyes zeroed in on them.

The sight was enough to make them all jump in surprise and Snufkin twitched at their sudden movement, but stopped himself from lunging at them. 

“S . . . Snufkin?” Moomin called out, voice wavery with uncertainty. The sadness in his best friend’s voice did not go unnoticed to Snufkin and though it wasn’t enough to disarm his defensive posture, it made his heart clench all the same. He took a moment to look over the startled and betrayed expressions on his friends’ faces and felt a hint of shame burn inside. What was wrong with him? These were his friends, not challengers. They posed no danger to him or his mate, but he couldn’t help but want them to stay as far away as possible from the both of them.

Snufkin cleared his throat, standing straight and sheathing his claws. “I’m sorry, everyone. You startled me.”

“Startled? You looked ready to pounce and fillet us for dinner!” Little My exclaimed as she stepped forward, her loud voice and advance threatening to set him off again. “And who is that behind you? Are you trying to hide her from us?” From behind him he heard Bramble growl and hiss and his own claws sprung back out in response. 

“Stop! Stay away!” he hissed loudly. 

He blinked, startled by his own voice. For a moment, they were all frozen in place, starring as Snufkin took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “This is Bramble and she’s sick. She’s not in the mood to meet anyone right now, so please, let me take her back to my tent so she can rest.”

“We can take her back to my house.” Moomin said. “Mamma will take care of her.”

“No, thank you, Moomin. It’s a very kind offer but she’s overwhelmed as it is. She’ll be fine in my tent and we’ll come to you if we need to.”

Snufkin side stepped his friends on the path, careful to keep himself between them and Bramble. “Please give us space. We don’t want you getting sick too.” 

“What about you, Snufkin? Won’t you get sick?” Snorkmaiden asked.

“I’m immune.” He replied, clutching Bramble close to him as they finally passed. She all but melted into his side, giving an uneasy glance over her shoulder as her tail swished in agitation.

Snufkin let out a breath. He inwardly cursed at himself for being so short with his friends but all in all, he’d sorted it out for now. He’d gotten them off his tail for the moment and would have Bramble safely in his den soon enough. 

A clean getaway.

Or, it would’ve been had Little My not recovered from her initial shock, her curiosity and demand for answers overriding her self-preservation.

“Oh no! You don’t get to just run off like that with no explanation!” She shouted, stomping after the mumrik pair. “What were you smelling? Why did you rush off without a word? Who is that girl, really? Did you know her before or just meet her today? How’d you know she was here? _Did_ you know she was here?”

Snufkin had had enough. His shoulders tensed, inhibitions gone, as his claws extended to their full length and his hackles raised wildly. He whipped around; lips pulled back into a vicious snarl to show off the sharp fangs his friends never knew he had. 

“LEAVE US ALONE!!” he hissed, voice distorted from its usual soft tone by a fierce growl. 

There were not many times in which Little My was genuinely scared, but this was certainly one of them, and she stumbled back, eyes wide with fear and regret for what was about to happen to her. Thankfully, a bad scare was all that would happen, this time anyway. After a few advancing steps, Snufkin was able to get ahold of himself, taking a deep breath and drawing back his claws. His face relaxed, though a hint of tense aggravation remained, and the fur on his tail started to smooth out. 

“I’m sorry, just, please, leave us alone.”

With that, Snufkin gave a curt tip of his hat to his friends and quickly turned, taking Bramble’s arm and leading her down the path. Little My was left sitting on the dirt where she stumbled. It took her several minutes to get the color back in her face and for her legs to stop trembling long enough for her to stand, even with Snorkmaiden helping her back to her feet. Moomin watched as she regained her composure, frightened for sure, but otherwise okay. 

She hadn’t been the only one though, as Snufkin’s outburst still had his own heart racing. For a moment, as brief as it was, it looked for certain that he was going to maul Little My into ribbons. 

He’d never seen Snufkin so flustered, so – angry – and certainly never violent. 

He’d just been sleeping off lunch with them and now it seemed like they were just one misstep from having their eyes clawed out. 

Moomin sighed, turning back to the path that Snufkin and Bramble had disappeared on.

“Snufkin, what’s wrong with you?”


End file.
